1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting one or more road surface properties, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for detecting the condition of a road surface (e.g., the degree of geometric irregularity) as well as the associated properties of the road thereof (e.g., rainy snowy or icy conditions) by using a single laser sensor mounted on a front portion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As vehicles become more and more advanced, manufacturers have begun to provide a higher degree of technology equipment to aide the driver in operating vehicles in a safe manner. Although there are currently sensors and monitoring devices detect and monitor other vehicles on the road, vehicle manufactures have yet to develop an effective technique for detecting road conditions (such as irregularities in the road, snow, ice, rain, etc.).
The conventional technique utilizes a single laser sensor to determine whether there is a bump or recess in the upcoming road. The single laser sensor measures the time it takes for a projected laser beam to travel from the sensor and back from the road surface. This data is then used to provide additional control to vehicle to prevent accidents and damage to the car. However, this conventional technology cannot detect the road properties or conditions, such as snow, ice, rain, etc., which for the most part are even more dangerous than a bump or recess in the road. Thus, there is a need for a technology that can effectively determine the conditions of the road the vehicle is currently travelling on and provide additional control to the vehicle accordingly.